Creatures in the Dark
by HeartagramXxJess
Summary: Somehow Toni manages to find herself with Fairy Tail. Follow along Toni's new life with the most interesting guild in Magnolia! This story will somewhat follow along the story arcs, though it will also have my own plots to both thicken Toni's life and also shape her relationship with everyone around her.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back everyone! So I've been absolutely OBSESSED with Fairy Tail for months now. It's what helped me decide to write fanfics again. If you read my other stories, don't worry I haven't abandoned them, I just went through a rough patch in my life. I do plan on updating them again! I really hope you guys like this! Please give positive or constructive feedback! 3**

I took in the scenery around me. I just finished off the last of what were clearly the stronger mages. I sighed as I sat down on the floor, content that I had finished off the last of the dark guild. I thought back to the girl running through the trail.

Flashback

The sun was setting and I felt warmth in me as I gazed up above the trees at the mix of red, orange and yellow. As a shadow mage you'd think I preferred the night over anything else but something about the color of the sky before the sun sets and as the sun rises was when I felt most at peace. I pulled my light blue hair up in a high bun as I continued my way from the town. I only use one style of magic, but most magic intrigued me. I was currently writing a book on all styles of magic and was just leaving a guild where a rainbow fire mage resided. I was quickly brought away from my thoughts when I heard rapid footsteps. I shifted closer to the trees, just in case I needed to use the shadows within the mass. A woman ran into view, face red from running and crying. Her clothes were torn and her hair matted. I jumped back onto the trail and held my hands up, showing I meant no harm.  
"Miss are you ok?"  
The woman looked at me with fear, then suddenly with panic. "You have to get away! The men in that building will ship you off!"  
My face scrunched into confusion at this. "Ship you off? As in..."  
"Human trafficking! Selling you! Please you have to run!"  
I grabbed the woman's arms as gently as I could, afraid of scaring her. "Listen I am a mage, I'll check it out. I can't sit by knowing this. Just up ahead is a town, go there so you can get help ok? I promise you'll be fine there."  
The woman began crying and shaking her head. Before she got the chance to object I shushed her. "I promise it'll be ok."  
Shouting from afar shook her enough to run the direction of the town. The last rays of the sun were slowly fading. I could hear the men, about three of them, screaming about the girl who clearly escaped. I smirked as I gracefully entered the treeline, molding into the shadows.  
"She couldn't have gotten far we drugged her!"  
"Oh man the boss is gonna be pissed if we lose her"  
"Shut up we-"  
Before the man could finish a black, whispy arrow shot into his neck. The man fell, knocked out. The other two jerked back surprised as their comrade fell.  
"What the-"  
I didn't give the man a chance to finish as I changed my shadow bow for my trusty large hammer. I swung it into his side, knocking him down. I quickly shifted my feet as I swung back, using the pointed backside of my hammer to pierce the third guy in the back. I turned to the other man and placed my hand on his face. "Dormio "  
I turned to the final guy and did the same. I sighed as I let go of my hammer, it instantly disappearing.

End of Flashback

'I hope she made to that town in time' before I had another thought I sensed magic. I stood up quickly and turned into shadows. Didn't I get them all? God I must be getting rusty. I closed my eyes and tried to pinpoint the magic. It certainly didn't feel dark or evil. The door opening caused me to open my eyes. At the door stood a man. I couldn't see his face as it was mostly covered but I did notice the staffs on his back. His magic seems non-threatening. I slowly stepped out, causing the man to instantly put up his guard.  
"I am not one of these vile men. If you are, you will face the same fate as the others. If not I must ask why you are here." Maybe the guild from the town sent him to help me?  
"I am not from this guild. I am from a guild named Fairy Tail. I was sent here on a job requested by someone in the neighboring town. Why are you here?"  
I suddenly realized how suspicious this looked. I held up one hand as I reached into my bag. The man's guard increased, not that I could blame him. I pulled out my book and opened it to the page I last wrote in. "I'm a traveling mage. See here? I'm writing a book on different magic. I just left this town heading out for more research when I passed a woman who had said she escaped from here. I decided to come here and free the others and take them down. To be honest I didn't even know it was a dark guild until I came in. I did not mean to interfere, and if you would like you can take the money for this job since it was yours. I do apologize."

I started to blush as I realized the situation. I fiddled with my fingers to distract myself from my nerves. Would I get in trouble? I've never had this happen before. The man looked around the room.  
"Did you take them all down alone?"  
I nodded my head meekly.  
"Did you have trouble in doing so?"  
I blushed harder. "I-I mean a little bit. The mages on the top floor were much stronger and once they heard the fighting the rest came in to investigate."  
The man seemed to look me once over. "Are you hurt?"  
I shook my head. "I did get punched a few times when I was bombarded by three of the stronger mages but for the most part I just stuck to the shadows and used my shadow arrows."  
The man's eyes widened for a moment before they once again seemed almost blank. "Do you belong to a guild?" I shook my head no. "I wish for you to go to my guild. It is only fair that you take credit for this."  
I began to shake my head back and forth. "NO I couldn't! It was my fault that I took your job away. I really didn't mean to impose on you.."  
"You took down a powerful dark guild alone. Even if by chance you found this place before me doesn't change what you did. You should take credit. Just go and say 'I completed the job Mystogen took before he arrived and asked that I be rewarded.' I will send the magic council here to collect the dark guild members."  
Before I could object again he disappeared. I sighed and shook my head. I placed my book back in my bag and followed my way back to the trail. I got my map out of my bag and opened it on the ground. Once locating where I was and where I needed to go I closed it back up and made my way to Magnolia.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so just a heads up I'll be posting about once a week. Maybe a bit more than that but definitaly at least once a week! I already have a few rough drafts wrote up so there will definitaly be more of these in the future! This chapter starts on episode 19, when everyone body switched. Enjoy! 3**

I stop to admire the guild hall. I must say Fairy Tail was quite beautiful in its own way. Inside is loud and rambunctious. I took a deep breath and stepped in. There was a huge commotion going on between a group of people on one side of the room. I glanced between them all as I made my way towards the bar in the back. Behind the bar was a sweet looking woman with white hair. We made eye contact and her smile seemed to reach her eyes.  
"Hi! Welcome to Fairy Tail! May I help you?"  
I turned slightly towards the group of people. "Yes but before we get into that, may I ask why they are so flustered and upset?"  
The woman's smile fell slightly. "Well it seems a spell has caused all of them to switch bodies."  
I deadpanned. A small old man sitting on the bar next to them speaks up. "Yes and they have less than 30 minutes to reverse it."  
The old man's words caught the eye of a guy who's orange hair reminded me of a lions mane. "Hey are you a mage?! COULD YOU REVERSE THE SPELL!"  
I jerked back surprised as another guy with black hair punches the top of his head. "Natsu you jerk back off her!" The guy leans foreword towards me. "Though if you DO know how, this would be great!"  
I began shaking my head back and forth quickly. "N-no sorry I use shadow magic. I do study other magic so... maybe I could find something out?"  
The guy deflated but nodded nonetheless. The doors opened to show a small girl with blue hair being accompanied by two guys. Judging by the reactions of the others they were excited to see her.  
"LEVY! OH THANK GOD CAN YOU HELP US!"  
As they bombarded the small blunette, I sat down at the far end of the bar and opened up a few of my books. The old man from before stepped up. "Study magic of all kinds huh?"  
I nodded my head as I leafed through my first book. "Mhmm. I plan on using these notes to write all about the different magic I've come across. Sortof an info book."  
The man stroked at his facial hair as he nodded slowly. Before he could speak again the Blue haired girl spoke loudly claiming to know what to do. I glanced over as the man rushed back over. After a few moments of her speaking some odd language a glowing light formed. When it finally came to an end everyone was looking down at themselves.  
"I'm back to normal!" A busty blonde woman shouts.  
"Same here" the black haired man responds. As I'm putting my books back in my bag I notice everyone else shouting about they not being in the right bodies.  
At looking towards the white haired woman I see she is looking down at herself in joy and the old man is looking from himself and the white haired woman in shock. A large white haired man begins to panic as a woman in a bikini top began shouting something about not being a man. I quickly realize while 2 of them are normal, the others are still switched. Along with new people being body shifted. I glance down at myself.  
"Checking to make sure you're you, probably a good idea. What a first day here if you were to switch bodies."  
I looked up and seen 2 older men. One was leisurely leaning against the table next to the other who was sitting at the table smoking. "Names Macao, that there is Wakaba. Come to join in on the fun?" He motions towards the frantic group.  
I momentarily smile, they really do seem fun, even in a panic. I frown as I realize the time is almost up. "What do they do if they don't make it?"  
"Dunno."  
Suddenly a timer goes off and a flash of light just as before. I quickly look back up and everyone is looking down at themselves, some even touching at their stomach and chest. In an instant everyone is screaming and cheering "WE'RE BACK TO NORMAL!"  
I laughed as everyone whoops and cheers. Suddenly every eye, including mine, is on the old man.  
"GRAMPS YOU SAID IT WOULD BE PERMANENT!"  
"Yeah what gives?!"  
The old man let's out a lighthearted laugh. "I was just messing with ya! I put the job on the board to see which of my brats would fall pray!"  
"WHAT?!" Everyone stood fuming as the old man ran off upstairs and into a room, laughing the entire way.

* * *

Once everyone settles back down I slowly make my way towards the white haired woman again.  
"Oh hello! In all this mess I almost forgot! My name is Mira! What is it you needed?"  
I began to blush and twiddle my thumbs. "I uh... I-I was told to come here and say I completed the job Mystogen took before he arrived and asked that I be rewarded."  
Everyone in the guild got quiet and looked my way. I felt my face grow even more hot.  
"Did you say Mystogen?"  
I nodded my head.  
"What happened?"  
I gave the woman(technically the whole guild since they were intensely listening to me) the shortest version I could manage. When I looked up everyone had their jaws dropped.  
"I... I know I shouldn't have imposed but Mystogen insisted I come here and explain and I just.. I.."  
The whole guild erupted again in cheers. Jeez these guys sure could get revved up! I looked around as people began slapping my back and cheering for me. Once everyone settled down Mira laughed. "Wow an S class job done alone? Your guild must be proud!"  
I blushed a little again. "I don't actually belong to a guild.."  
Suddenly a pink haired guy jumped up in front of me. "YOU GOTTA JOIN FAIRY TAIL THEN! THEN WE CAN FIGHT AND SEE WHO'S STRONGER"  
I jerked away as my eyes widened. The blonde came up and knocked him on the head. "You idiot you're freaking her out! Think you could give her a second to think before you start picking a fight!"  
I took a step back. "You'd actually want.. me? In your guild?"  
The large white haired man jumped up. "A REAL MAN LIKE YOU WOULD BE PERFECT IN THIS GUILD!"  
I raised my eyebrows and laughed. "But I'm-"  
Mira cut in. "He knows, he says anyone who's powerful is manly"  
I laughed a little and began to look around at everyone. They all seemed so nice and warm. I bit my lip. Would I really join? I never thought about it when I made my way up here. My studies always call for me to travel around. Though in all honesty I always felt envious of other guilds I've seen in my travels. So many treated each other like family. Something I haven't felt in a long time. I sighed deeply. "I mean why not?"  
Everyone began to cheer again and Mira grabbed a stamp and colors from under the bar. "What color and where?"  
I furrowed my brows in thought. I pointed to the spot above my collar bone. "Here in red please " Mira stamped me and I smiled at the feeling of magic as it set in.  
"SHUT UP YOU BRATS" I jumped and looked up to See the old man. "IT'S COME TO MY ATTENTION THAT WE NOW HAVE A NEW MEMBER! YOU! COME UP HERE!"  
I gulped and made my way up the stairs. The whole guild was silent. "State your name and your magic"  
I looked out at every one and did my best to speak clearly. "My name is Antoinette, I go by Toni. I use shadow magic"  
"Well Toni... WELCOME TO FAIRY TAIL! NOW LET'S CELEBRATE!"  
Everyone cheered and by the time I made it down the stairs beer was being passed around. I walked back over to the bar. "What would you like to drink?"  
I thought for a moment "Please tell me you have chocolate milkshakes?"  
Mira nodded and made her way to prepare my treat. While I waited I looked around the guild. They all were cheering and conversing and all seeming to have a fun time. Mira returned with my milkshake and told me it was on the house. I smiled at her and took a sip. Delicious. I felt someone sit next to me. "Hi I'm Lucy!"  
I smiled. "Toni! So what magic do you use?"  
Lucy held up a set of keys. "I'm a celestial wizard!"  
I jumped a little in excitement and turned my body towards her. "Those are golden keys! You have zodiac keys?"  
"Yeah! I have 4 right now! You know a lot about celestial wizards?"  
I shook my head. "I've read quite a bit about celestial spirits but never got the chance to meet a celestial wizard! How about one day I interview you for information to add to my collection of magic abilities!"  
Lucy looked at me curiously. "Collection of magic abilities?"  
Once realizing I was an author we both got into detail about my book and all I've obtained so far. I was half way through drinking my milkshake when a red haired woman walked up.  
"Lucy, why don't you introduce us."  
Lucy laughed. "I'm sorry Erza! I got distracted. Hey Toni let me introduce you to everyone!"  
We walked around as she introduced me to Elfman, Cana, Levy, Jet and Droy. We then made our way back to a large table that held most of the people who were involved in the body switching fiasco.

"And this is team Natsu! That's Erza, Gray, Loke, Natsu and Happy!"  
Everyone greeted me kindly, except Natsu. He instead stood up.

Lucy POV

"OK NOW IT'S TIME TO FIGHT!" I facepalmed at Natsu. How rude can he be?! Before anyone had the chance to react, Toni lunged herself at Happy.  
"OH MY GOODNESS! You actually talked! Are you still a cat? Like do you enjoy pets?"  
Everyone sweat dropped as the shadow mage gushed over Happy, who was loving the shower of affection. She was scratching behind his ears and cooing at how adorable he was. Natsu turned around to them. "HEY!"  
Before Natsu could continue, Toni placed her hand on Natsu's face. "Dormio.."  
She didn't even look back as Natsu fell over, a snot bubble forming as he snored away. I squeaked in shock. Toni now had one of her books out and was quickly writing as Happy told her how he came to be here with everyone.  
Grey shifted towards Happy and Toni. "Uhh Toni? What did you do to Natsu?"  
Toni looked over at us. "I put him to sleep. No worries he'll wake up! Just a simple spell I use, no one ever stays asleep more than 2 hours."  
Grey nodded, seeming to be ok with that answer. I wasn't though. "Yeah but why sleep?"  
Toni picked one of her books out of her bag and began to do a rough sketch, happy noticed and did his best fighting pose. "I really don't want to hurt anyone, so I just put him to sleep! Besides, as a person who studies all types of magic, I would be an idiot not to study this little cutie!"  
Happy again beamed before continuing his pose.  
I furrowed my brows, "I thought you said you do shadow magic?"  
She nodded her head slowly, never once slowing as she sketched. "Yes but I know a few speech and enchantment spells that help me in combat. Dormio is a sleep spell I use. I also have ones to cause paralysis and numbing."  
Loke leaned foreword, clearly in playboy mode. "So where'd a pretty lady like you learn magic like that?"  
Either she didn't notice the flirtatious tone or didn't take heed of it. "Oh I've met lots of mages in my travels. An old man I met insisted I learn a few of these spells in order to help me, in reality they did. Nothing makes a criminal speak faster than paralysis."  
I couldn't help but let out a laugh when Loke took a nervous step back.

 **I always feel nervous about a new story. I really hope you guys enjoy! Let me know how this is panning out so far!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Starting now I will be updating every Friday! I'm so unsure about the writing style but someone is following which makes me really happy thank you oh my gosh! As usual reviews and constructive criticism is welcome! 3**

I felt a sense of pride as I stepped off the train. I did my first job as a fairy tail member! Mind you it was simple job, just taking some ancient books to a museum, but it was quite the trip. I was gone for 6 days! I did enjoy being able to read them on the train rides there. As I went down the quiet streets I realized just how quiet it really was. It was midday, yet no one was outside. I craned my neck up attempting to see past the buildings to Fairy Tail. That's when I noticed a strong magic. I instantly leaned against the wall, listening. I slowly made my way down the street when I saw it. A man had a blonde hoisted up on his shoulder. It only took a quick sweep of her to see it was Lucy.  
"Hey! Why the HELL do you have Lucy?"  
The man turned back and smirked when he saw my Fairy Tail mark. "Another fairy huh? I can spare a moment I guess."  
I tensed up in anger when he just threw her aside, as if she wasn't even a person. "You never answered me. Why. The. Hell. Do you have Lucy?!"  
Instead of answering me, he lunged at me. I felt him whoosh past as I quickly molded into shadows on the ground. I shifted until I was behind him and wrapped him in shadows as I returned to a solid state.  
"Shadows? Seriously?" He twisted his hand free and suddenly his hand was a long metal rod. Before I could realize what was going on the metal rod shot forward, knocking me down. I knew I lost concentration so he'd be free of my binds. I turned back into shadows and slid against the wall. I needed to get closer. I shot forward and materialized right in front of him. I threw my hand forward to put him to sleep but he caught my hand.  
When his hand wrapped around my wrist it was as if time stopped. It felt as if lighting was prickling at my wrist where his hand was. He looked up at my wide eyes, just as surprised as me. It was as if my brain shut off. I barely heard him whisper I'm sorry when he kicked me away. I never even felt the pain as I hit the far wall and faded to black.

* * *

I jerk up and frantically look around. That guy and Lucy are gone! I scream in frustration and shift my bag as I start running towards the guild. I can't believe I let ONE person beat me! I felt my chest clench as I thought of Lucy. If she gets hurt because of my stupid slip up I'll never forgive myself..  
The sight of the guild threw me off. It was completely decimated! I heard commotion out back and ran back to see everyone trying to fight off these shadow looking creatures. I ran up beside Bisca. "What the hell happened here?!"  
Bisca dodged one of the shadow creatures. "It's Phantom Lord, they're trying to take Lucy!" She shifted on her feet, barely dodging another shadow creature. "Don't let them hit you! One touch and you're out of commission."  
I bit my lip and nodded. Ahead of us in the water, a huge building on a contraption was in front of us. It looked as if it could walk up to us, but I've yet to see it move. I attempted to take control of the shadows, but nothing happened. I ducked as one came my way and attempted to shoot a surge of shadow energy at it. When it hit the creature dissipated. I smirked. At least I can fight back.  
As I revved up for a larger attack I noticed a magic circle in the sky. "Guys what's that!"  
Everyone looked up and gasped. "Fairy law..."  
I myself gasped as a flash of beautiful light came out every direction, causing the creatures to dissipate. I relaxed slightly. "Is.. is it over?"  
Everyone began to cheer. I sighed and walked over what was left of a wall. I leaned back and slid down, trying to ignore the prickling feeling of tears in my eyes. Bisca sat down next to me. "What's wrong?"  
I sighed and looked up at the sky where the magic symbol once was. "I was no help.. when I first got here I saw a man with Lucy unconscious. I attempted to fight him but one slip up and he knocked me out. By the time I wake up the fight is over.. I wasn't able to help all of you.." I looked down when I realized my voice was catching in an attempt not to cry. I felt weak and crying would only make it worse.

Bisca put her hand on my shoulder. "Hey don't stress it. If it helps all of us down here didn't really do much either. We fought off weak stuff while team Natsu was up there kicking ass."  
I shrugged. "At least you helped.."  
Bisca stood up and held her hand out to me. "Come on, let's go see what's going on. Later on I'll buy you a drink, kay?"  
I nodded my head and smiled.

* * *

I tried not to listen in. I really did. When I heard the blue haired woman describe the man I fought when I first returned to Magnolia my interest piqued. She wanted him to join like she did. It only took a short moment for the Master to call for me.  
"Toni, I know you're there. Why don't you step forward."  
I blushed at being caught. I stepped up to the two of them meekly. "Is there a reason our conversation has you interested enough to ease drop on us?"  
I blushed harder. "That man... Gajeel.. when I first returned to Magnolia, I ended up in a battle with him. I tried to take Lucy back from him."  
I could see worry form in the blue haired woman's eyes.  
Master was first to speak, "continue my child."  
I took a deep breathe, "master.. he apologized to me. Before he knocked me out, I remember him telling me he was sorry. I-I don't think his heart was truly in what he was doing. As if it didn't feel right to him.."  
"Do you think he should be allowed to join fairy tail?"  
My jaw dropped in shock. "M-master, you run the guild! Why does my opinion matter?"  
"Antoinette, this guild is more than just a group of mages. We are a family here. I trust your judgement."  
I bit my lip, thinking. "I think he should be allowed to join.."  
The blue haired woman perked up, a smile on her face. The master nodded his head, "then it's settled. I want you to come with me to retrieve him then."

* * *

the master led me to a large abandoned building. Up top I could see Gajeel. He looked surprised to see us. I guess I couldn't blame him. He was just the enemy. Master greeted him with enough warmth to make me smile up as well. Gajeel noticed me and looked away. My smile fell.  
"What do you want? Come to gloat?"  
The master began struggling up the rubble to join Gajeel up top. Realizing he'd need help I turned myself into shadows and shimmied myself under him so I could lift him. Without missing a beat the master spoke. "What a nice hello indeed. Not much for manners now are ya? Your friend Juvia is the newest member of our guild."  
That caught his attention. "You're kidding me?!"  
"NO sir. She was very concerned about your well being"  
Gajeel turned and huffed. "That girl has lost her brains."  
I stepped foreword and spoke softly. " have you thought about your next move?"  
Gajeel glanced my way but kept his body turned away from us. "Dunno yet. I'm keeping my options open."  
The master began to speak sternly to him. Asking him many questions about his morals and such. To be honest I wasn't paying much attention. I kept staring at him. As the master spoke, you could see the hurt in his face. Though he kept his eyes closed, his face still showed his emotions. Once the master quieted I spoke up.  
"You act as though you don't care, but deep down even you know you do. You can say whatever you want, but your face isn't hiding anything," I took a step closer to him, "be honest. Did you enjoy being in Phantom Lord."

Gajeel sighed deeply. "No."

I glanced at the master, who nodded for me to continue. "Then do you wish to join a guild who sees each other as a family? Who's moral values are strong?"  
"Tsk. You think I'm someone to uphold that?"  
I sat down next to him. "Yes."  
Gajeel looked at me in shock. Master finally spoke up again. "So how about it Gajeel?"  
He turned around and stood up. He stared down master for a few moments and I couldn't help but hold my breathe. Then he turned and held out his hand to me. "Fine."  
I smiled softly and grabbed onto his hand. He helped me stand and we all returned to the guild in total silence.


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright so the next two chapters are pretty much the chapters I finished off so I decided to post them! Though after these two I will attempt to post once a week, though at the rate I'm going I'll be posting more frequently then that! Just like before reviews are always welcome! 3**

* * *

The thing about Mira is no matter what the situation, I've never seen her react to an awkward situation. For example, piled up in a makeshift office for Master Makarov was the Master, Gajeel, Mira and myself. Gajeel was trying his very best to look gruff and annoyed at everything, and frankly it was getting on my nerves. After the third "I don't fucking care" from him after Mira asked where he wanted his Fairy Tail mark I snapped.  
"FOR FUCKS SAKE GAJEEL QUIT BEING STUBBORN!"  
"YOU REALLY YELLING AT ME RIGHT NOW WOMAN?!"  
"HEY YOU AGREED TO JOIN SO JUST TELL HER WHERE YOU WANT IT!"  
"DON'T ACT LIKE YOU CONTROL ME!"  
We both practically had steam coming out of our ears, and Mira is just standing there with the stamp as if nothing was happening. I pointed to his left arm, just below his shoulder. "Screw it! Mira put a black one here."  
Mira looked to Gajeel who only just huffed. She nodded with a smile and placed the mark exactly where I pointed. Once done she she made her way out.  
Master coughed to gain attention back to himself. "Now with everything going on, I think you Gajeel should go on a mission of some sorts, in order to occupy time while the Guild is being rebuilt."  
Gajeel scowled. "Why would I need to go?"  
I rolled my eyes. "Gajeel you are the one who destroyed it in the first place."  
He pursed his lips, but said no more. The master pulled a flyer out for us to see. "Here I think this would be the perfect job for you two to go on. Its-"  
I quickly cut him off. "Wait you two? Why do I need to go?! I really wanted to help rebuild the guild since.." My voice trailed down to a whisper, "since I wasn't able to help stop Phantom Lord.."  
Master shook his head. "My child do not fret. This job is important in itself. Not everyone is going to trust Gajeel as quickly as we have. So I want someone with him to do Fairy Tail jobs, just for now. You are well liked around here, they trust your judgement."  
"But master I have only been here a few weeks, and almost half the time I was gone on a mission!"  
"Don't be so quick to think that! I am now tasking you to keep watch over Gajeel until everyone trusts him! Got that!"  
I jerked back at his sudden loudness but nodded my approval.  
Gajeel raised his eyebrows, "don't I get a say in this?"  
Master stood up and handed me the paper before ushering us out. "NOPE! Now be safe you two! Come back once the job is done!"

* * *

Gajeel and I walked side by side as we made our way through town. Gajeel had his arms crossed and seemed almost annoyed while I scanned through the job request. "So where are we going anyways?"  
I glanced up from the flyer. "Going now or for the job? Cause the job is a few towns over but I need to pack a few things before I go so we need to stop by my apartment. Do we need to stop anywhere for you?"  
Gajeel grunted and shook his head no. The rest of the trip was silent as we made it to my apartment. Lucy was really helpful with finding this place. I lived only a floor above her. "You can just wait here while I pack!"  
I knew Gajeel wouldn't say much so I didn't wait for a reply as I walked into my room. I emptied my bag and placed a few necessary items in. I grabbed a few tank tops and black shorts since it would stay warm. I decided to change into my Black tank top and blue jeans cut off shorts and a pair of black boots that came knee high. I grabbed my Black cape like jacket and secured it on as I walked out.  
"What's with the get up?"  
I pulled the jacket forward so it completely covered my upper body and legs, then pulled the hood over so only my nose and mouth could be seen. "As a shadow mage I like to be able to hide in the shadows, even when I'm not in shadow form." I pulled the hood back and shifted the jacket so it was resting off my shoulders, only staying on because of the clasps on the front. "But when it's hot or I'm not trying to be discreet, I can wear it like this and it's somewhat stylish."  
Gajeel rolled his eyes and pointed down to some papers scattered on my desk. "So what's up with these? Got lots of shit about different magic."I blushed and attempted to cover up the papers. Which caused me to bump into him. Just like when we touched in our fight, I felt the electric tingling down my arm where we were touching. We both jerked away. "I-it.. its for the book I'm writing. Before fairy tail I traveled around, learning about all different types of magic in order to write about it. Like an information book. My dream is that people study it to better understand magic types and users."

I blushed when I realized I was rambling, though Gajeel was smirking. "A book about magic users huh? Well maybe you can get some shit about dragon slayer magic from me."  
I jumped over to him, a smile on my face. "Really?! I've never met a dragon slayer before so it would be so amazing if you did!"  
He chuckled at me and ruffled my hair. "Hell why not? Come on let's get this job started."  
I blushed and nodded, following him out the door and towards the train station

* * *

."Sooooo is motion sickness normal for dragon slayers or is it just you?"

Gajeel glared as he tried to seem nonchalant. He wasn't fooling me though, he was clearly miserable. "If you'd like, we can just get off at the next stop and walk the rest of the way. I mean it would take longer but I think that would be a good thing, give the guild a chance to finish more before we return."  
Gajeel stood up straighter. "NO need, I'm not some weakling, I'm fine!"  
The train bumped and shook a bit, causing his facade to reveal itself a little. I rolled my eyes at his stubbornness. "Fine then. I want to walk the rest in order to give the guild time to rebuild and so I get more time studying dragon slayers. It has nothing to do with anyone not handling trains or anything." I finished with humor. Gajeel growled but agreed nonetheless. Once off the train Gajeel stretched and was visibly looking better. I pointed to a trail. "That should get us started towards the next town."  
He nodded in return and we made our way. After some silence I decided this was a prime time to start. "So dragon slayer. Did you really learn magic from a dragon?"  
"Sure did. Name was Metalicana. An iron dragon slayer."  
"So where is your Dragon now?"  
I could tell by his reaction that it was a bit touchy. "Dunno. One day he was just gone. Left the same day that Natsu's dragon left though. July 7th of 777."  
I raised my eyebrows. "Both your dragons left the same day? Could that be a coincidence?"  
Gajeel shrugged. "Not really sure. Haven't had the chance to look into it."  
I decided to change the subject from his actual dragon. "Dragon slayer magic. What makes it different from regular magic? And what magic specifically do you use?"  
"Well our magic is stronger, it's able to kill a dragon which isn't easy to do. As for type," Gajeel held his arm out and his hand turned into a metal rod. "I use iron."  
I jerked my head back and laughed. "Iron huh? Pretty damn cool! Wait.." I looked again at his arm rod. "Is that what you used to knock me out during our fight?"  
Gajeel blushed and looked away, his hand returning to normal. "Gihihi yeah sorry about that."  
I rolled my eyes. "Technically you've already said you were sorry about it. Nonetheless I'm past it. I mean I had to be to join Master Makarov in asking you to join Fairy Tail."  
"Yeah why did you? I destroyed your guild, kidnapped Blondie, fought and beat you, yet you still came to get me to join."  
I blushed, unsure of what to say. "I don't know. Something about the way you said sorry to me really stuck to me.. I just.. idk you really didn't seem like the worst person to me." I realized he said he beat me. "And you beat me once! Doesn't mean it'll be like that if I ever fight you again! Just a slip up."  
"Gihihi a slip up? Come on I beat you! Just admit it!"  
I growled and pointed towards the woods. "I think there's a clearing over there we can stay at until morning. Come on you big fucking lug" I finished with a mumble. Though I was stomping off I knew Gajeel had a smirk on his face. Once we got a fire going it was nearly dark, and I was hungry. "Oh man I'm gonna die out here.."

Gajeel rolled his eyes. "Didn't you say you use to travel? Aren't you use to this?"  
I sat up and huffed. "Yeah but if I knew I wasn't gonna make it to the next town before nightfall I always packed food for myself! But since we're doing this little detour by walking in stumped on what to do!"  
Gajeel stood up. "I hear a river not too far. I'll go get something."  
Before i could retort, he was already outta sight. I sighed and pulled my book and pen out of my bag. I began writing down everything Gajeel had told me so far about dragon slayer magic. Once done I began to sketch out him with his iron rod arm. I was so engrossed in it that I never heard him return. "That in love with me huh?"  
I jumped and stared up at him wide eyed. "NO! I just like to be as detailed in my notes as possible, so sometimes I sketch what I'm writing about." I flipped a few pages until I got to my notes on celestial wizards. "See these are a drawing of Lucy's keys," I flipped to another page about Happy. "And happy, who is a talking cat that uses aerial magic."  
Gajeel looked at each one before nodding. "You know how to prepare fish at least?"  
I looked at the small pile of fish. "You caught those? Well I mean yeah I guess I can manage."  
I closed my book up and sat down in front of the fish. I used my shadows in order to form a dagger and started working on the fish. Gajeel sat down next to me. Once I finished one and started another, Gajeel nodded to himself and started working on one himself. "So you use shadows as weapons?"  
I laughed. "I use shadows for lots of things, but I can make weapons. My preference though is bow and arrows for distance attacks, and a huge sledgehammer for up close."  
Gajeel raised his eyebrows. "A huge sledgehammer?"  
I paused working on the fish and held my hands out, my sledgehammer made of shadows quickly forming in my hands. Gajeel laughed. "Damn woman, that's a weapon right there!"  
I blushed and let my hammer dissipate as I kept working on the fish. "Yeah it definitely gets the job done." I walked over to the fire and began skewering the fish that had their scales already removed. We ate in silence. Afterwords I placed my bag out on the ground next to the fire and laid next to it, using my jacket to cover me. I was genuinely surprised when Gajeel propped himself next to me, keeping his eyes out towards the forest. Without being asked he spoke up. "I'll keep watch for now. Can't have you becoming some damsel."  
I halfheartedly smacked his leg before I curled up in my makeshift blanket to sleep.

* * *

I awoke to a weight on my stomach and hip. I looked down to see Gajeel had fallen asleep during his watch and ended up laying his head on my hip with his arm lazily draped over my stomach. I gently patted his cheek. "Gajeel, wake up. Come on its daylight we should head out."  
He opened his eyes and stared into mine for a moment before he jerked up, his cheeks dusted pink. He never said a word as he got up and dusted himself off, keeping his eyes away from me. I laughed under my breathe and shook the dust and dirt off my jacket before putting it on. "Hey can you show me that river?"  
He never spoke, only started walking the same way he went last night. I followed him for a small distance until we came to the river. I rinsed my hands and face off in the cool water, instantly feeling refreshed. I stood up and collected all my hair up into a bun atop my head. Once back on the road I finally spoke. "So we should hit the next town at about 4 or 5. We can get something to eat for dinner then find a hotel to stay at."  
Gajeel silently agreed with the plan. The walk to the town was silent. I was use to going hours without speaking due to my travels alone, plus I could use the time to think. Why didn't I panic when I woke up to Gajeel laying on me? It just felt natural. The thoughts about it stayed in my brain all the way to the town. We grabbed some sandwiches for dinner and checked into a little hotel with 2 beds. Once inside I immediately went towards the bathroom. "Hey Gajeel I'm gonna shower ok?"

I heard him grunt in response. Once in the shower I let out a sigh. I lingered in the shower longer than I really meant to. I finally got out and dried off when I realized my issue. I didn't pack any proper night clothes. I sighed. I could go fine with the tank top, but all my shorts were jeans and not particularly comfy. I sighed. I guess boy shorts underwear and a tank top will have to do. I got dressed and stared down at myself, constantly pulling the underwear as far down as I could, which in all honestly wasn't much. Sure they were longer in the front, but my butt was large enough to where I filled the underwear out, no pulling them down past my ass. I tugged my tank top down a tad bit lower and stepped out of the bathroom, holding my bag in front of me so Gajeel hopefully wouldn't notice me being without Bottoms. I slipped under the covers in the bed Gajeel currently wasn't sitting on and placed my bag on the floor with a content sigh.  
"So did you not bring Bottoms or something?"  
I blushed and squeaked out a "what?"  
"You're trying to hide your underwear. Did you not bring something to wear to bed?" I shook my head no, unable to keep eye contact. "Idiot."  
I blushed harder and snuggled down into the bed. "I'm gonna sleep, kay?"  
Gajeel laughed a little, "alright"


	5. Chapter 5

**I hope you guys like this so far! Please let me know how you guys feel! 3**

Gajeel sighed deeply. "Woman you sure this is the right road?"  
I rolled my eyes. "Gaj do you really think that both the mayor AND the woman we passed on our way through town to here is wrong? Just be patient the bandits will show up."  
Gajeel snorted. "Gaj? So is that what you're gonna call me?"  
I smiled and nodded my head enthusiacally. "Yepp! I kinda like it, don't you?"  
He rolled his eyes but said no more. A few minutes passed before he complained again. "Dude come on give it time. Maybe they see you and your burly looks and are afraid to come out." I began poking at his arm muscles. He merely shrugged me off.  
"Well lookie here. She's quite the cutie. Why don't you give us your stuff and the girl and carry on huh?"  
A beady eyed man came up, 8 other thug types behind him. "You the bandits?"  
"Hey pipsqueak you better shut you're mouth before I put something in it to occupy you!"  
I looked towards Gajeel. "I'm assuming they're our guys"  
Gajeel nodded. "Looks that way"  
"Hey pay attention t-"  
Before he could finish I had my hammer in hand and swung it, successfully hitting him in the head. Gajeel took my que and joined in. "IRON DRAGON CLUB"  
We really were in perfect sync. I would swing and hit one guy while Gajeel would punch another. The leader got back up and attempted a cheap shot at Gajeel. I was quicker though and had an arrow hit him in the leg, causing him to stumble down. Gajeel looked back and kicked him in the face, the guy was KO'd. In less than a minute every bandit was down. I practically skipped around every bandit, using Dormio to put them to sleep. Gajeel looked surprised. "The hell did you do Toni?"  
I laughed. "Oh I use spells to put people to sleep. It'll make giving them to the authorities much easier. Though I'll honestly say, that was easier than i thought."  
Gajeel agreed. "Yeah we hardly even fought."  
"Got any rope?"  
"Gihihi I got something better."

* * *

Gajeel using metal to trap the bandits isn't what shocked me. Him eating it once the authorities collected the bandits was what surprised me. "Doesn't that... hurt?"  
Gajeel finished hit bite of iron and spoke. "Nah, dragon slayers can eat their element. Natsu can eat fire, I can eat metal."  
I made a weirded out face. "But why?"  
"It makes us stronger. The more iron I eat, the stronger my attacks will be"  
"Guess I'll keep iron on me for you to munch on whenever we go on jobs together"  
"Gihihi you'd become my favorite fast if you did" I meant it as a joke, but he seemed to really like that idea. I kept that mental note to myself.

We decided to stay at a town for the night before we would head back to Magnolia. We could've reached it by nightfall, but I wanted a bit more alone time with Gajeel. I was sitting cross legged on the bed, sketching Gajeel munch on some iron at the end of the bed. Once finished I started closing the book. "What? Ain't gonna show me?"  
I rolled my eyes but scooted over until our knees and arms were touching. I opened it and he leaned in to look at it. "You really got Talent there woman."  
I rolled my eyes. "Nah not really, just good at a sketch." I fell silent for a moment, thinking. After a moment I spoke up. "Gaj?" He let out a hmm in acknowledgement. I began to blush and little. "Why is it.. whenever we touch, even like this," I pointed to our shoulders touching. "It always feels so, idk tingly? Not strong but I can't ignore it. It's why I was caught off guard in our fight. It's been 2 weeks since we left for this job and-"  
I couldn't finish my statement due to the lips connecting with my own. For a second I froze, but I kissed him back. It was only about a 5 second kiss, but the kiss held a spark to it that I never felt before. Gajeel pulled away and picked up another piece of iron. "Don't worry about it ok?"  
I opened and closed my mouth and few times, unsure of what to say at first. "You.. you kissed me?"  
"Yeah, got a problem with it?" I blushed but shook my head no. "Then don't complain about it."  
I raised my eyebrows at him, but he just shrugged it off. I bit my lip, contemplating my next move. Ahh fuck it. I jumped forward and kissed him, this time grabbing ahold of his shirt so he couldn't pull away. The metal Gajeel was previously munching on fell to the floor with a clank as he shifted so I was sitting in his lap. The kiss began to heat up fast, faster than what I intended it to. When he began to massage my hips I moaned slightly and pulled away, putting my head on his shoulder. I felt him put his lips next to my ear. "Don't start something you can't finish"

I shuddered at his voice, which was even deeper than usual. He held me still with one arm and shifted us under the covers. I didn't think about how sudden this was, about what the guild would think, not even about sleeping in my Jean shorts. All I could think about was how good he smelled before I fell asleep against his chest.

* * *

When I woke, the first thing I noticed was how close to my ear Gajeel was snoring. When I opened my eyes, I realized why. I was laying on my back and Gajeel had a firm grip on my waist as his face was nestled in my hair. I rolled out from his grip and onto the floor with a soft thud. That soft thud was enough to wake Gajeel up though. He jerked up and immediately started searching for me. Once he seen me he raised an eyebrow. "The hell you doin'?"  
"Ehh nevermind that." I stood up and stretched. "Ready to head to the guild?"  
Gajeel groaned. "Nah, but I know we gotta.  
Once we were ready we made our way out. Nothing was said at first about the heated kiss. I finally couldn't take it. "So was the kiss nothing but physical or... or what?"  
Gajeel kept quiet. I couldn't help but feel a bit dissapointed at that. "Oh don't start looking like a damn kicked puppy woman. I ain't one for being super sappy and shit."  
I shot him a confused look and he sighed. "There is something about you. I ain't going into detail yet cause it's just not something I'm gonna do got it? But you are something else. You fight damn good, you're smart, and I ain't gonna lie," He paused to give me a once over, "You're damn nice to look at."  
I blushed at his words. "So.. what does that mean?"  
Gajeel groaned. "Look if you wanna put labels on it fine. You're my woman ok?"  
I could see Gajeel was flustered, so I just smiled and nodded my head. It was clear if I kept going I'd be pushing my luck.

* * *

I stood in awe at the new guild hall. It was HUGE! When we got here I realized it was really early. We checked in with Master and got ourselves comfy at a table far away from others. Gajeel was sitting in the booth telling me more about his magic as I sat on top of table scribbled away. Suddenly the doors busted open and I felt my cheeks rise in color. It was Lucy and the rest of her team. I bit my lip and looked down at Gajeel, who didn't seem concerned, though he did stop talking.  
"We've also added another member of the guild. Someone you might recognise."  
Everyone looked around briefly before their eyes settled on Gajeel. Lucy gasped.  
"ARE YOU FREAKIN' KIDDING ME?" Grey shouted.  
Natsu and Grey both got in a fighting stance"GAJEEL!"  
"Why'd you let him in here gramps?" I flinched at Grey's tone, but scooted slightly closer to Gajeel, just in case one of them attacked.  
Juvia stepped up quickly. "Calm down! I asked him to come along with me!"  
I looked over at Erza as she spoke. "I don't mind Juvia, but he's the one responsible for destroying the guild hall."  
Gajeel turned away from everyone at that. I leaned forward, prepared to speak in Gajeels defence, though Master beat me to it. "Now now, remember what I've told you, yesterday's enemies can be today's friend."  
"Yeah I mean if I'm ok with him being here, and Toni seems to be ok with it, then you should be to." Levy piped in softly, I nodded a thanks to her which she nodded back at.  
Natsu slammed his hand down on the table we sat at. "UH UH! There ain't no way! I can't work with someone I don't trust!"

Gajeel faced him with a smirk, "What's the big deal, it's not like I'm gonna be buddy buddies with ya" . "Man that's cold!"I facepalmed at Natsu's reaction. I looked up with wide eyes when Gajeel stood up.

"The only reason I'm here is to get work. I hate this stupid guild and everyone in it. Times are tough so I had nothing else to do."  
I flinched and looked down, not wanting everyone to see my pained face.  
I heard Natsu speak but I didn't listen. I quietly packed my notebook up and attempted to walk out the guild when the master spoke up. "Antoinette. I had you work along side Gajeel. Tell me, what do you think."  
Everyone's eyes were on me. "Well... I mean.." I glanced at Gajeel, who had his eyebrow raised at me. "I think he's someone we can use in the guild. He may be a stubborn asshole, but he's powerful. Working with him was a breeze. I told you before and I mean it even more now that I've personally worked along side him, i trust him to be a good person."  
Everyone stayed silent for a moment longer before Erza spoke up. "Now I may be apprehensive about this, but I trust your opinion. Though I will be keeping an eye on him."  
The master and I both agreed. I turned to look at Gajeel but sweatdropped. Him and Natsu were basically having a glare off, growls and all. Macao laughed and spoke up. "They act more like dogs than dragons."  
Happy lifted up his paw, "eye sir! Better bring out the muzzles just to be safe!"  
I couldn't help but giggle. Suddenly the lights shut off. I turned around frantically when I saw a stage light up, and Mira walk up. "I'd like to dedicate this song to our strongest team, and congratulate them on their safe return."  
I walked over to team Natsu once I noticed Gajeel wasn't in sight. We sat together, admiring Mira's voice.  
Once she finished everyone, myself included, erupted in cheer. I stood and clapped, cheering 'that was great!' To her. the lights darkened out and almost as fast lit back up, showing Gajeel in a white suit and fedora covering his face. Everyone deadpanned.  
"Wrote a tune I call best friend, listen in if ya wanna hear."  
Everyone began throwing things at the stage, telling him to get off.  
Gajeel began to sing, quite horrible I hate to say. "sparkling and colorful, shoo-bee-doo-ba! Ya caught my eye like a shiny piece a metal" I sweatdropped. Was he talking about me?! Gajeel then threw his guitar at Natsu when he insulted him.  
"DO YOU WANNA PIECE OF ME"  
Gajeel jumped at Natsu while yelling shoo-bee-doo-ba. They quickly became a mess of punches and kicks.  
"What do you think you're doing?!" Gajeel shouted.  
"Shoo-bee-doo-ba, you loser!" Natsu shouted back. I couldn't help but laugh at the antics. The poor master was trying to keep the guild calm as everyone got more riled up. I looked over at Erza, who was staring at her piece of cake on the floor. When Elfman stepped on it, I knew things were bad. "Uhh Lucy, we should hide."  
"Eye sir!" Happy chimed in. We all hid behind the bar, sighing at the antics behind us.

* * *

Lucy and Bisca sat with me in my apartment while I waited on Gajeel to come so we could spar together. "So you and Gajeel seem pretty close huh?" Lucy started on me first.  
I blushed. "I mean yeah we're getting along really well.."  
Bisca leaned forward. "Be honest, is there something more? You seem too flustered for it to just be a friend thing."  
I sighed, trying to rub my blush away. "We kissed. A few times. He said I was his woman so I guess we're dating? I'm sure you can tell Gajeel isn't exactly a man who connects to his emotions a lot. But I'm taking it for now. I mean we've only met as allies for a few weeks now."  
Lucy looked surprised. "So have you guys like.. gone on any dates?"  
I laughed a little. "Nah Gajeel isn't exactly a romantic date kinda guy. Besides. We just got back this morning. Not to mention it's this morning that he told me that I'm his woman. The time we spent together traveling for our job though we were really close. He told me about his dragon, about how he ended up in Phantom Lord, and all that stuff, but to be honest.. he listens more to my travels. He says it's cause mine isn't full of dark shit."

It was Bisca's turn to look surprised. "You telling me Gajeel is the kind of guy who listens to you?"

I laughed. "I know he's rough around the edges, but like I told everyone in the guild, he really is a nice guy."  
Suddenly Droy and Jet busted in with a beat up Gajeel, Levy was right behind them. "GAJEEL!"  
I rushed over and he attempted to walk on his own. "Don't stress it Toni, I'm fine.." He only walked a few steps before he fell forward. I quickly caught him, but he's really big and I'm really not. Jet came up and helped me steady him. "Can you help me take him to the couch?"  
Jet nodded. "Levy wanted us to follow him to make sure he didn't pass out in the street. He finally noticed us following him when we got to your building. We tried to convince him to go to a doctor, but he kept insisting we come here."  
Once we laid him down I crouched down in front of him. "You fucking idiot look at you! Why didn't you go to a doctor!"  
He tsked and turned away. "I'm fine, I promised you we'd meet up and train.." He winced in pain and I instantly brought my hand up to his face in comfort. "Gotta train your ass, make sure you're up to par for when we fight again.."

Lucy POV

Levy walked over to me. "What's going on? First he insists on coming here, now Toni is being super close and comforting."  
I watched the scene in front of me. This isn't the same Gajeel that was in Phantom Lord. When Toni placed her hand on his cheek, Gajeel seemed content. "From what she says, they bonded like crazy during a job the master sent them on. Guess he claimed her as 'his woman' this morning."  
Levy looked back at the scene in front of them. Gajeel was trying to seem tough and fine to Toni, and she's brushing it off and attempting to get him to rest. With a heavy sigh, she slid her hand from his cheek to his forehead. "Dormio..." once she leaned back and sighed again, she looked towards Levy, Jet and Droy. "So what happened?"  
I looked over at them, curious myself. Jet was the first to speak. "Well after everything, we decided to confront Gajeel, let him know we weren't ok with what happened to us and Levy."  
"Yeah I heard, he said he felt a bit bad since Levy really seemed so harmless."  
At that Jet looked a tad guilty. "Well.. we sortof ruffed him up. We fought him."  
Toni instantly looked angry and leaned forward. Before she could say or do anything Levy jumped in. "He never fought back though and they hardly even truly hurt him. It's when the Masters grandson Laxus showed up that things got bad." His grandson? I didn't know he had a grandson. I didn't interrupt Levy as she continued though. "He was really mad, saying Fairy Tail is weak now, that Gajeel shouldn't even be in the guild cause it just puts a bad name to the guild. He's a lightning mage so he started attacking Gajeel with that. Then I realized, he wasn't fighting back, not even towards jet and Droy. He.. he was letting everyone take their anger out on him.."  
I covered my mouth in shock. Toni looked back at Gajeel with a sad smile. "See? He's not a total asshole.."

Toni's POV

"I'm not excited for when he wakes up. He's gonna be pretty pissed I did that to him." I stood up and walked towards the kitchen. "I've got a few herbs and stuff to help heal him once he wakes up, I know damn well he's not gonna see a doctor so I might as well do something." I turned towards Levy, Droy and Jet. "I really appreciate you making sure he was ok. I know you guys aren't the biggest fans of Gaj, but you guys still helped. Thank you"

Once they left I made a potion to help with the pain, then sat down next to Gajeel with a book while I waited on him to wake up.


	6. Chapter 6

**Another chapter in! I'm beginning to feel a bit nervous on whether or not I should keep up with this story. I'm still feeling it but I'm not sure if you guys are going to really like it. Let me know guys!**

I grunted at the force of Gajeel blocking my attack. I jumped back and melted into shadows beneath his feet. I could see Gajeel watching for my shadows on the ground, which I used to my advantage. He saw my shadows, but not the shadows creeping up behind him. Like a snake wrapping it's prey, I had Gajeel wrapped from neck to ankles. I lifted him up and upside down as I took my normal shape. I could see Gajeel attempting to free himself in some form, but this time it was no use. "It's not gonna work Gaj. Give up?"  
Gajeel scowled. "Pfft. Just gimme a second and you'll be eating those words."  
I lifted him up higher and kissed him, "Come on I'm hungry, let's stop by the guild for some food. Then we'll come back out and we'll spar again."  
"Fine."  
I released him which caused him to drop. I snickered and began to walk away, but found myself pushed up to a tree. "Ya just gonna drop me like that?"  
He was close, close enough I could feel his breathe on my lips. I bit back a moan and shrugged. He kissed my chin and slowly made his way up my jaw, his breathe causing me to shiver. Once his lips were at my ear, he spoke again. "Come on, let's get food."  
He stepped away, leaving me feeling somewhat flustered. I shuddered a few times before nodding my head meekly. He smirked and led the way back to the guild. As usual the place was loud and full of life. I smiled at the sight. It really was feeling like home. Mira saw us and shouted, "usual you guys?"  
We nodded and she stepped away to get us our lunch. We sat in our usual table, a bit far from everyone else. There were a few flyers on the table, halfheartedly left there by whoever was putting them up. I picked one up, showing it to Gajeel. "Look a flyer for the festival!"  
He rolled his eyes. "You would be into that sorta thing."  
I snorted. "Yeah and you would act that way towards a festival. There's gonna be lots of food, a beauty contest and then the fantasia parade. Mira and Bisca wanted me to be in the parade, but I don't know how exciting shadow magic would be at night."  
Mira walked up with our food, which I thanked her for. Gajeel started eating, not stopping as he spoke. "Woman with how shy you are, I don't see you flaunting your magic around anyways."  
I laughed a little. "Yeah but I'm gonna be in it ya know. Gonna be a shadow dragon. I'll fly around Natsu's float in my shadow form shaped like a dragon. I'll be holding little fireworks and Every so often light them up and have it look like a dragon shooting something out their mouth."  
Gajeel chuckled. "Sounds cheesy."  
I nodded. "Yeah but that's what the master wanted so I'll do it."  
Bisca passed by the table, which wasn't even in route from her table to the guild doors, to speak up. "You should really consider doing the Contest Toni!"  
I rolled my eyes. Gajeel looked confused. "Contest?"  
I pointed to part of the flyer. "Yeah, it's a beauty contest of sorts. The women in fairy tail come out and show what they got looks and magic wise. The winner gets 500,00 Jewels."  
Gajeel shook his head. "Not gonna do it?"  
I laughed. "You know me well enough to know I'm not."

Bisca was sitting in my apartment, preparing for the contest tomorrow. "You sure you don't wanna do it? I bet Gajeel would like to see what you got going on."  
I blushed and sighed. "You seem so persistent. Does this mean you're doing this to get Alsacks attention?"  
I knew that would change her tune, and luckily it did. "Oh shut up, you're just trying to make me back off about Gajeel."  
"Yeah but your blush is telling me that I'm not totally wrong. I can tell you like him."  
Bisca suddenly stood up. "Well look at the time it's getting really late! I had better head on home! Remember tomorrow I want you to meet up with me before it's my turn at the beauty contest. Don't forget to wear a cute bathing suit so we can lounge together at the pool!"  
I didn't even have time to say anything before she was out the door. I sighed and sat back on my bed. I jerked up when I heard my window open. "Damn you women talk forever" I held my hand to my chest. "What the hell Gajeel you nearly gave me a heart attack!" He turned and closed my window before plopping himself on my bed. He wrapped his arms around me and held closely on to me. "You'll live woman."

I sighed quietly and leaned back into him. "Why were you spying on us?"  
I could practically feel Gajeel glaring at me. "I wasn't, I didn't feel like joining in on you and hers conversation so I waited until she left."  
I laughed a little. "So you just waited outside my window?"  
I felt him look away. "Shut up woman."  
I looked up at him, "Why did you come? And why through my window? "  
He tightened his grip on me and leaned down slightly, his face in my hair. "Can I not come visit? And the window is actually easier, less people questioning me on why I'm here."  
I nodded. "Speaking of that, may I ask a question?"  
"Yeah"  
"Why do you act different towards me? I mean around everyone else you're so gruff and grumpy in a way, but with me you're so much nicer and... clingy in a way."  
I felt him loosen his grip. "What? Got a problem with it?"  
I shook my head. "No! Just curious is all"  
He scratched his head and looked away again. "Look you're just... special. Different to me than everyone else."  
I yawned and curled up into his side. "You can sleep here if you want. It's already a bit late and it's not like we haven't slept in the same room during jobs in hotels."  
I felt him shift to turn off the light then get comfortable. I closed my eyes and slowly drifted off.

Gajeel POV

I looked down at her. Even in the dark I could see her gentle face. I could tell by her breathing that she was already asleep. I sighed deeply, god she is beautiful. Metalicana told me about mates. I knew what this was. I also wasn't an idiot. Mating isn't something you can just talk about. I have no idea how to tell her. The way she smells is intoxicating. Her smile makes me smile. In moments of meeting her I wanted to protect her. I still feel a pang of guilt when I think about when I fought her back when I was in phantom lord. I began to fiddle with a strand of her hair that fell out of its bun. I wonder if flame brain ever dealt with this. Shit who knows if his dragon even told him about that stuff. There was no one to talk about this too. The need to mark her was getting stronger. I've never felt like this, and I certainly wasn't going to fuck it up because of this.  
I sighed. "I wish I knew what to do."

Toni POV

The crowd in the guild was surprising. Though the fact that 90% of them were men made sense. I walked up to Gajeel. "Didn't think you'd show up."  
Gajeel rolled his eyes. "I knew you'd be here, just waiting on you."  
"Uh huh. Ok. Well I gotta go backstage and meet up with Bisca. After this she wants some girl time at the pool then you wanna see what the festivals got?"  
He snorted but nodded his head, so I took it as a yes. I touched his arm and smiled a little before making my way back. I saw Bisca about the time the show started. I heard Max begin the contest. As I watched the girls I spoke. "Excited Bisca?"  
She smiled cheekily. "Oh trust me I am! You're outfit is perfect!"  
I looked down at my outfit. It was a loose black and white pinstripe pullover dress. Cute but would be easy to take off and put on for the pool. It hung loosely on my shoulders, exposing my Fairy Tail tattoo, and just a peek of my back tattoo. I raised my eyebrows. "What does it matter?"  
Before she could say anything Max began his intro for her. "Hold that thought!"  
I peeped out at her show off her gunslinger skills. Once done she walked up smirking. "You ready?"  
I furrowed my brows. "Huh?"  
"She may be cute but she's not weak! I welcome you Fairy Tails CREATURE IN THE SHADOWS!"  
I looked out on stage in shock. I didn't have long to react for Bisca pushed me onto stage. A few people from our guild shouted my name in shock. I instantly blushed and thought about the others. "Well um.. here's my magic.." I cast a large amount of shadows. As I had them whip around me, I quickly shed my dress off, revealing my bathing suit underneath. The bathing suit was black and had lots of straps. The top and bottoms were a normal bikini, but they were connected by strips of black cris crossing across my stomach and back. In this outfit you could clearly see my tattoos on my thighs and hips. I raised my shadows up and behind the curtain, taking my dress with them. I stood with my hands at my hips, cocking them to the side as I smirked. I hoped no one noticed my blush. It was silent for a moment. Then the crowd erupted in a mass of cheers. I flipped my light blue hair over my shoulder as I walked off the stage, doing my best to ooze confidence. Once back I scurried to my dress and threw it on. Back out there I could hear Max. "MY OH MY WHAT A VIXEN!"

I sighed and looked up at the woman coming my way. I furrowed my brows as she smiled at me. The glint of her glasses seemed oddly nerve wracking. "My what a show."  
I didn't even have time to react when she pushed her glasses down her nose and looked me in the eye. After that everything went dark.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the wait! I don't know why this arc was kicking my ass so bad and to be honest I'm disappointed in how short it is. I've already started on the next story line for this story and I promise it'll make up for this! Let me know how you like it!**

 _ **Gajeel POV**_

I spat out my drink when I saw Toni. She told me she wasn't in the contest! I could smell her though. She was nervous. Panicky. Maybe the green haired friend of hers tricked her into it. She formed a shadow tornado around herself. When she lifted them away I nearly had a damn nosebleed. She looked fucking stunning. The bathing suit was just her. A hint of fashion but not too flashy. I couldn't help but smirk. She gave a sultry look and I felt the dragon in me react. She was clearly still nervous, this isn't something she was comfortable with in front of so many people. I wonder how she would be like that with just us. I shook the thoughts from my mind when she walked off stage. I sat back, now uninterested when Blondie came up on stage. I took interest again when a brown haired woman in glasses came on stage. The room went tense when the glasses bitch turned blondie into stone. Then they pulled back the curtain. Every contestant was turned to stone too, including MY Toni! Most looked surprised in stone, but Toni was glaring. She clearly realized something was off. That's my girl. Then shit hit the fan. That Laxus douche from the park and his little lackeys were here. I only paid half attention. More interested in how I was gonna get Toni free. Everyone began to scatter out, but I walked over to her. I gently touched her face, afraid if I touched too hard she would fall and break. I could hear the Master and flame brain freaking out at the guild doors, but I still didn't care. Fuck everyone else, I need to fix my mate. Whether she knows it or not she's my mate and it's my duty to protect her. I heard footsteps behind me.  
"You're worried about her."  
I looked back at the Master. I grunted. "I need to get her back to normal. Look at her. She's pissed, even in stone her mind has to be going insane. She hates not bring in control of her own fate.."  
The master hummed. "Yes I bet they're all feeling that way. There's not a whole lot we can do right now though. Laxus has us stuck. For now it's just a waiting game."  
I turned in anger. "SO THAT LIGHTING ASSHOLE IS BEHIND THIS!" I turned on my heels and stormed over to the guild doors. I was gonna make him pay for this. I didn't make it far though. It was like I hit a wall at the guild doors, but there was nothing but some writing in front of me.  
"DON'T TELL ME YOU'RE OVER 80 TOO!"  
I turned to look at the flame dragon slayer. "DO I LOOK 8O TO YOU!"  
The master sighed. I began to pace, starting to feel like a caged animal. I sat behind the bar, eating the metal pots and pans back there.

 _ **Toni POV**_

I practically fell over suddenly. I looked around, everyone else was in the same boat as me. Suddenly my face is lifted up and I felt relief when I saw red eyes.  
"You good Toni?"  
I nodded. Yeah I'm fine, you?"  
He glared towards Natsu. "Other than being held here with the flaming idiot yeah."  
I sigh and look over at Bisca. "You doing OK Bisca?"  
She gives herself a once over before looking over to Gajeel and I, "A bit pissed but yeah I'm fine"

* * *

Once briefed on everything going on with Laxus and his group of miscreants we all agree Laxus is to be punished. Natsu then gives what he believes a brilliant idea to keep the battle going in order to see who's strongest in Fairy Tail. We all gape at him. "I mean I'm sure in all he was just doing it all for the festival, give him a break!"  
Gramps looks absolutely mortified as Natsu continues. "Come on we've got enough people let's just do an all out brawl!"  
Gramps looks even more mortified than before. "DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT YOU NINCOMPOOP!"  
Natsu continues to try and get a brawl started, though no one was really taking him seriously. I stood next to Gajeel watching unimpressed at Natsu when Juvia walked over to us. "Why do you look so serious Gajeel?"  
"It's nothing."  
"This guild is rather fun isn't it?"  
Gajeel looks towards the script magic covered door. "It isn't boring thats for sure."  
I look over as well to notice the words on the barrier are going insane. I turn fully and get everyone's attention. "Guys the barrier!"

The runes come together and form a skull. That's when Laxus' voice comes out. "Can ya hear me old man? The rest of you better listen up too."  
Natsu steps forward. "What do you want?"  
"It looks like one of the rules have gone out the window. That's fine, I'll just add a new one. In other words, since I would hate to hate to end the battle of Fairy Tail early, I've decided to activate the thunder palace."  
"Are you out of your mind Laxus?" I look at gramps, who looks worried.  
"You have one hour and ten minutes. If you think you can win this, you better get moving. Unless you're ready to give the guild over to me now."  
The runes disperse as Laxus laughs. I take a step back as the Master blows up in anger. "THIS GAME HAS GONE ON LONG ENOUGH. I WON'T LET YOU DRAG INNOCENT PEOPLE INTO THIS!"  
Suddenly the master is grabbing his chest and falls foreword. I rush over to him. Mira quickly runs off shouting about getting his medicines. I gently touch the masters shoulders. "Can you hear me master?"  
Levy steps foreword. "Master you'll be ok!"  
Natsu speaks up. "What does he mean by thunder palace?"  
Mira comes back pointing "go look outside guys!"  
The others rush out while I help Mira take the master to the infirmary. I pull the sheets up over him. As I help Mira take care of the Master Gajeel brings Bisca in, who is out cold. I quickly run over. "BISCA! Gajeel what happened to her?"  
I pulled the sheets back and Gajeel lays her down on the bed. I cover her and push her bangs out of her face. "Laxus put lightning lacrimas all around the perimeter of the city that will pulverize the whole city in an hour. She attempted to shoot one down but when she did some magic spell caused the lightning to hit her full force."  
I bit my lip and teared up. First Gajeel and now Bisca. This Laxus asshole is going to pay for this! I begin checking her body for anything I would need to treat. "That bookworm girl says she can figure a way to get rid off the barriers.  
I nod my head. I almost forgot Levy knows script magic. "I'm not too skilled on this sortof stuff, but I'm gonna stay here for now to help Mira with Bisca and the Master. You can keep an eye down below and if Levy comes up with anything let me know ok?"  
Gajeel gently touched my shoulder then made his way out. Mira comes up. "I need to call Porlyusica, she specializes in healing and has treated Master before, I'll be back ok?"  
I nod and sit down between Bisca and the Master. Once back, We both tend to them the best we can until Porlyusica arrives. We silently wait as she begins checking the Master. Finally she speaks. "Someone needs to get Laxus, I'm afraid he doesn't have much time left." I instantly feel tears prickling as I cover my mouth. I hear Levy saying she would go tell Laxus. I look down solemnly as Porlyusica comes up to Bisca and begins to check on her. "Tsk. Humans. Always fighting one another." I keep silent, unsure of what to say. "She'll be fine."  
I let out a shakey breathe. "Thank you so much ma'am.."  
She doesn't reply, only goes back over to the master. I sit down next to Bisca and lean foreword. "It'll be ok girl. I trust Natsu and Gajeel to stop Laxus. They'll end this, I promise.."  
Suddenly I hear Warren's voice. He informs us of what Erza is doing industry tells us anyone who is still conscious to destroy the lacrimas. Instead though everyone begins bickering over the previous battles. Over who in the guild attacked who. I clench my hands and again fight off tears. I couldn't take it anymore. "SHUT THE HELL UP, ALL OF YOU!" Silence. "What is the matter with you people! When I came her I had no one. No family, no friends! In a short time here I finally felt like I had a real family here! Something I haven't had in years. You guys aren't just a guild, you're family! Well guess what, families fight! Families fuck up! But we're all still family! So let's show Laxus that this family will NEVER die!"

It was silent for a moment. "I'm with Toni.." I smiled at Lucy's words. Everyone agrees so I rush out to the back balcony. I summon as many shadow daggers as I can muster and shoot each one at a different Lacrima. For a moment nothing happens. Suddenly I'm being enveloped in horrible pain. I scream out and attempt to get away from the pain. I jerk but nothing seems to stop it. Finally it's over and I drop down, tingling and in pain all over. I eventually hear murmurs from everyone, asking if people are ok. I finally let the tears slide down my face as I whisper. "You guys are badass..."


	8. Chapter 8

**Hopefully this makes up a bit for my pitiful last chapter! I even tried to put in actually fighting scenes but I am still pretty new at that. Let me know how you like it!**

I stretched and rolled over, shoving my face into the pillows. Today sucked. The parade was tomorrow and I was less than excited at the idea of it. I jerked when I felt a hand touch my hair. I instantly melted into shadows and crept up onto my ceiling.  
"Get down you idiot, it's me"  
I could now easily see Gajeels form. I morphed back into normal and dropped onto my bed. "Gaj one day I'm gonna have a heart attack and die."  
He huffed and laid down onto my bed. I sat on his lap and looked down at him. "I talked to Master. He said you were really worried about me."  
Gajeel started massaging my hips from underneath my baggy shirt. "Why wouldn't I be? I mean you are my mate."  
I raised my eyebrows. "You're.. what?"  
Instantly I was on my butt on the floor and Gajeel was heading towards the window. Before he had a chance to go anywhere I shifted into shadows and morphed back normal in front of him, blocking his exit. "Gajeel you face me and tell me what you mean."  
He turned away and ran his hand through his hair. "Look a dragon slayer knows who their mate is the second they meet them."  
I pondered for a moment. "Is... is that why you ended our fight the way you did back when you were with phantom lord?"  
Gajeel grunted. "And if it is?"  
I grabbed onto the back of his shirt and hugged him from behind to stop his pacing. "Gajeel don't be like this.."  
I felt him relax and turn so we were facing. "Do you have any idea how hard it is feeling this way and not being able to say anything?"  
"Why didn't you say anything?"  
Gajeel snorted. "You realize like dragons, dragon slayers only have one mate? One person they'll always want for the rest of their days. I'm not a fucking idiot, that's something that'll scare a person off."  
I pushed my face into his chest. "Yeah well calm down. I'm not running off on you over this. In reality... it makes me happy that I mean something to you. I know how you are and I was worried that it was just me who felt strongly about us."  
Gajeel pulled my head back. Staring into his eyes caused me to shivered. "I'm not heartless you know."  
I smiled. "Yeah I know."  
He smirked. "Kinda feels good to let that out."  
I pulled away and walked back onto my bed. "You could've just told me about it. I mean it would be interesting stuff to add to my notes."  
Gajeels eyes widened. "I TELL YOU THIS AND YOU'RE THINKING ABOUT YOUR NOTES?!"  
I laugh and pat the empty spot beside me. "You know me well enough to know I'm always thinking about my notes. Come on, I'm sleepy." Gajeel rolls his eyes and joins me in bed. Once settled he pulls me to his side. "You know Gaj, it's not just my notes I was thinking about, you mean a lot to me."  
Gajeel huffed and kissed the top of my head. "Go to sleep Toni."

* * *

I sat next to Natsu on the float, waiting for the sun to set so the parade could start. I was silently counting my fireworks and when I was to set them off. "Do you know what a dragon looks like?"  
I looked up at Natsu who was looking at me curiously. "No, but Gajeel described his dragon to me, so I'm gonna do my best to replicate it." It was silent for a minute before I spoke again. "Do you miss your dragon?"  
"Igneel? Of course I do! He was like a parent to me. He raised me for a long time."  
I nodded my head. "I really hope the dragons come back."  
Natsu nodded. "Me too.."  
Before the conversation could continue, the parade started. I put my bag on and morphed into shadows and lifted up to the sky, mimicking Metalicana. The parade went on as planned. Natsu of course nearly caught my bag full of fireworks on fire as he spewed fire from his mouth, just like a dragon. He really was an idiot. Once it was time everyone lifted their hand up, signalling to Laxus, to our family. I morphed back to myself on top of the float and joined in as well.

* * *

I held a flyer up to Gajeel. "I'm gonna go on this job! Wanna join me?"  
Gajeel looked up from his pile of metal to look at the flyer. "Seems a little boring though. We've gotten stronger together and this is pretty much just like our first job together."  
I blushed. "Yeah but it passes by a guild I know pretty well. I wanna stop by and say hello."  
Gajeel rolled his eyes. "Oh come on can't you do that alone?"  
I pouted. "Come on Gaj please?"  
When he looked up at me I gave him my biggest puppy dog eyes. Gajeel groaned. "Just stop woman. I'll go with."  
I smiled cheekily and made my way up to Mira. She looked absolutely awestruck. I raised my eyebrows at her. "Just imagine blue haired and red eyed babies running around"  
I blushed and held up the flyer. "Gajeel and I are gonna go on this job ok?" She nodded and wrote it down in her big book and smiled dreamily. I trudged back to Gajeel. "So wanna take the last train out tonight so you don't have to deal with the whole motion sickness thing?"  
Gajeel nodded. "I'll meet you there tonight, for now I'm gonna go train."  
Once Gajeel left I made my way over to Lucy and Levy since I wasn't ready to go home yet. The were both giving me knowing looks. "What?"  
Lucy snickered. "Blue haired red eyed babies?"  
I groaned and dropped my head to the table. "Mira is sweet but good God she thinks far ahead."  
Levy laughed. "Yeah that's sortof her thing."  
I groaned again and the girls both began to Pat my back, attempting not to laugh more.

* * *

I walked ahead of Gajeel, practically skipping up to the Blue Pegasus guild hall. I haven't been here in a while and this guild always made me feel most at ease while I visited. I kicked open the door and stood with my hands at my hips, standing proud. Guild Master Bob phased over to me, beaming with joy. "OH TONI IT'S SO GOOD TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" Bob began complimenting my hair length and the white tips I recently added. Then he caught sight of Gajeel. He began to look him up and down, circling him. Gajeel just rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. Once satisfied he stepped back over to me. "A bit rough around the edges but he seems to be ok."  
I laughed a bit. "Guild Master Bob, where is Ichiya and the others?"  
Bob jumped. "Oh yes I must tell them you're here!"

 _ **Gajeel pov**_

The cross dresser was weird, but Toni seemed genuinely happy to see him. I kept my mouth shut when the man took a look at me, I wanted Toni to get the most out of her visit here and starting shit wouldn't do any good. Then a short man and three younger guys came bursting through a door in the back of the guild hall. Two of the guys pulled a table and couch over while the third guy grabbed a bottle from behind the bar. They sat Toni down and began complimenting her looks and practically oozing flirt. A growl escaped my lips. How fucking dare they! Before I could tear into them Toni stood up and spoke politely. "Now boys this isn't exactly polite of a gentlemen to do to a woman who is already taken."  
The three guys stood up and dropped their heads down, apologizing. The short man then struck a pose dramatically before he spoke. "MY my Toni it is a pleasure having you visit! What do we owe the pleasure of this visit?"  
"Oh we took a job nearby and I decided to stop by! Everyone this is Gajeel." Toni turned to me. "Gaj this is Ichiya, Hibiki, Eve and Ren. They're blue Pegasus's team the Trimens! Ichiya here is a perfume mage. They're hard to come by so I stayed at the guild for some time to learn all I could about his style of magic!" I nodded but didn't say anything. Toni reached into her bag and pulled out some bits of metal. "If you'd like, you can relax ok? I'll get you a beer too."  
Once settled on a couch I slowly sipped my beer and listened in on Toni and the strange group of men.

 _ **Toni POV**_  
"So how is everyone?"  
Hibiki seemed to disregard my question. "So you're taken now?"  
I blushed and glanced towards Gajeel, who was probably listening in. "Gajeel? Yeah I am."  
Eve spoke next. "Isn't he a bit.. harsh? You've always seemed gentle and soft spoken."

I laughed. "Yes I know I'm not harsh or anything like that but guys, Gajeel isn't as mean and scary as he looks. Yeah he's a tough guy and everything but we really work in sync." I laughed slightly. "Seriously fighting together were in perfect sync. Not to mention he genuinely likes me as a person." I glanced back over again. "Honestly, he's perfect to me."  
The mushy moment ended quickly when Ichiya spoke loudly and dramatically. "OH THE YOUNG LOVE! HOW SWEET IS IT YOU'VE FOUND IT!"  
I laughed, happy to see Ichiya is still as exuberant as ever.

* * *

Gajeel and I made it to the town that was having trouble with bandits. It was practically deserted. No shops were open, no children playing in the streets, absolutely empty. I pointed to what looked to be the town hall. "Gajeel, let's see if anyone is there! We can get more information."  
We walked in and looked around, no one. "You sure this is the right place? This whole damn town is empty."  
I noticed a door that was slightly ajar. Once inside I could see a man crouched down behind his desk. "Uh hello? We're looking for the mayor here."  
The man jerked up and looked nervous. "Oh uh.. that would be me."  
Gajeel pinched the bridge of his nose. "Look old man are you guys having trouble with bandits or not?!"  
I glared at Gajeel. The old man looked relieved. "Oh you've came! Yes these bandits are terrible! The leader uses magic! He comes to shops and homes and uses magic to keep people inside until they give them money! Though now everyone is so afraid to come out of their homes that no one is making any money! The bandits keep getting more and more mad!"  
I held my hands up. "OK ok we'll help! Where will we find them?"  
"Well.. they're suppose to come by today to collect more money, they come out from the east road."  
I nodded my head. "We'll stop them."

* * *

Gajeel and I sat on top of the tallest shop near the east road, planning. "So I'm gonna stay up here and shoot down the weaker bandits. The way the mayor spoke, I don't think anyone else uses magic besides the leader. You'll take him down, alright?"  
Gajeel nodded. "As long as I can kick some ass."  
Gajeel moved across to the adjacent building and we silently waited. It only took 15 minutes for them to show up. I pulled my hood over my head and made my shadow bow. I quickly did a count. So 8 bandits, one of them being the leader. The leader walked proud, his long magenta hair sparkled with gems woven through them. He looked down right cheesy. I took aim and shot three arrows, hitting the three men closest to me. They dropped like a sack of potatoes. They quickly tried to find the source of the attack but I shot two more arrows. That left the leader and two more lackeys. Gajeel jumped down and using his iron club hit the leader who flew a few feet away. The others charged Gajeel. I morphed into shadows and in seconds stood in front of them, blocking their path. I ran forward and punched the closest one. I turned in time to see the other come at me with a dagger. I ducked and grabbed his am, using my momentum to toss him aside. I crouched down and pushed forward in order to take the bandit I previously punched down to the ground. Once down I used Dormio on him. I looked over to see the last bandit struggling to stand. I leisurely walked up to him and used Dormio on him as well. I sighed and looked around for Gajeel. He wasn't in sight. I frowned, where did he take his fight to? I closed my eyes, doing my best to listen. I could faintly hear Gajeel to the left of me. I morphed into shadows and shot back up to the roof I was first on. Once there I shifted back and began looking down for Gajeel. I saw him a short distance away surrounded by a barrier. I sighed again and began using the shadows of the alley way to creep along. Suddenly I hit a barrier. I took a step back and began inspecting the script. 'No mages beyond this point' so I couldn't get in and help?! I heard a fight and looked up, Gajeel was struggling. The leader was using solid script magic. The swine kept using vines to wrap around Gajeel. Though he was able to break free every time, the effort was clearly wearing him out. "YOU PANSY BITCH COME HERE AND FIGHT ME LIKE A MAN!"

The leader simply laughed. "I don't need to! You'll wear yourself out soon enough!"  
"Gajeel!" Once he looked my way I signaled him over. He ran the short distance to me. Knowing he could hear me but not the leader I spoke softly. "Gaj.. I still have iron left in my bag. I can't get through, but I'm sure my arrows could. When I toss the iron through, quickly break through those vines and eat the iron so you'll get that extra boost then I'll shoot arrows to distract him then you take him down, ok?"  
Gajeel gave me a toothy grin. "I love your brain Toni."  
I beamed and reached into my bag. Once I tossed the iron through the plan began. As quick as I could I shot a few arrows his way. He used his solid script to form a wall big enough to stop the arrows. I morphed into shadows and once on top of the building I shot more arrows. "YOU STUPID GIRL! THIS ISN'T ENOUGH TO STOP ME!"  
I smirked as Gajeel came up behind him. "IRON DRAGON FIST!"  
The man fell to the ground and in a flash Gajeel was back down there. He punched him again, knocking him out. Once out the barriers crumbled and fell. I ran over to Gajeel smiling. "We are a damn good team huh?"  
Gajeel smirked back. "You know you lingered with those bandits."  
I blushed. "Hey you're the one who said to not rely on my magic and try working on hand to hand fighting! Plus I won! I think I deserve some credit!"  
Gajeel hummed. "Well at least you're listening to me during training."

I roll my eyes at that.

 **I absolutely love Blue Pegasus! I want them to become more involved in Toni's life in the future!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm sorry for the delay. Long story short I've got a 2 and 4 year old boys who were sick for days and the day they got better I got sick. I have another chapter waiting so I'll still be posting this Friday!**

I sighed as I walked into the guild hall. I sat down at the bar in front of Mira. She smiled warmly at me. "Back from your job? How'd it go?"  
I rested my head on the palm of my hand. "Smooth for the most part. Not a whole lot happened. We finished it though!" I ordered a coffee and looked around. "Hey Mira, where's Bisca at? I could go for a girls night at the spa."  
She handed me my drink with a container of sugar and another with milk. "Her and Alsack went on a mission together"  
I giggled a bit as I prepared my coffee the way I like. "Good, they need to get together." Mira nodded in agreement. "What about Lucy? That girl knows how to relax in a spa!"  
She shook her head. "She's gone too, her and team Natsu went on a mission with a few other guilds to take down a dark guild that's been terrorizing people badly. Remember the guild Oración Seis I told you about? A few guilds are coming together to stop them."  
I frowned. "I wasn't offered to go too?"  
Mira looked concerned. "No. Wh-"  
I didn't give her the chance to finish. I dropped my cup and rushed up to Master Makarov's office and busted in, startling the small man. "YOU HAD A MISSION TO TAKE DOWN A DARK GUILD AND DIDN'T HAVE ME GO WITH!"  
Masters face turned neutral. "Toni I sent Natsu's team, I'm sure they can handle it with the adjoining guilds."  
I slammed my hands down on his desk. "BUT MASTER I WAS SENT TO THIS GUILD SPECIFICALLY BECAUSE I TOOK DOWN A POWERFUL DARK GUILD ALONE! BY ACCIDENT AT THAT!" I took a deep breath. "Master I would've been a great asset. Only one of them is S-Class, they're not experienced in taking down dark guilds. I've taken a few down before the one I took down that led me here."  
Master seemed unfazed by my rarely seen harsh attitude. He simply leaned forward. "Now Antoinette you weren't even here when I sent everyone else."  
"Where are they? I can easily catch up and join them."  
Master shook his head. "Toni you are not to go with, everyone has it covered."  
I glared and stormed out. I stood outside his office, fuming. I glanced around as everyone attempted to look away, pretending they weren't listening in. My eyes caught sight of the job board for S-Class. I glanced again and no one was looking. I morphed into shadows and made my way over. No one was up here so I crouched down as I morphed back normal. I scanned the board until I found a flyer asking for help against a dark guild. I snatched it and blended into the shadows and rushed out the guild towards my home.

* * *

I began packing my bag as I grumbled to myself. "Fucking asshole. I would be great help. How dare he fucking think I couldn't be useful.."  
"Never heard you this pissed before."  
I jumped and looked behind me at Gajeel. "GODDAMMIT GAJEEL QUIT THAT!"  
He looked at me shocked. "Jeez woman what's got you riled up."  
I huffed and turned to continue packing. "Master sent team Natsu on a mission to take down that dark guild Oración Seis and emphasized that I couldn't join them." I wrinkled my nose and sarcastically continued. "Team Natsu has it covered you don't need to gooooo"  
I glared at Gajeel as he sat down on my bed, laughing. "I don't think I've ever seen you this pissed." He noticed the flyer on my bed. He picked it up and began reading it. "This S-Class?" I nodded my head. Gajeel began to chuckle. "What so they gave you a mission to shut you up about not going with?"  
I pursed my lips. "Well.. not exactly.."  
Gajeel furrowed his brows and leaned closer to me. "They don't know you took this, do they?"  
I blushed and shook my head. I felt as if I was about to be scolded like a child. To my surprise, he began to laugh loudly.  
"You always surprise me, you know that? Didn't know you were the type to do this! So when do we leave?"  
I widened my eyes, mouth agape. "Us?"  
Gajeel frowned. "Did ya really think I'd let you go alone?"  
I huffed. "I can do this myself."  
Gajeel rolled his eyes. "Of course you can, doesn't mean I'm gonna let ya." I opened my mouth but Gajeel spoke first. "If you're gonna be stubborn then either I go with or I go blab to Makarov."

I stared open mouthed. Is he serious? I closed my mouth and frowned when he smirked at me. "Fine, jackass."  
He chuckled and kissed my forehead.

* * *

We stood outside my apartment complex, the day coming to an end. "You head to the train station. I'm gonna go to the guild, shoot in as shadows and leave the flyer and note at the bar for Mira and race to the station right before the train leaves, ok?"  
Gajeel grunted and nodded his head. I walked at a brisk pace, nervousness creeping in. A small part of me felt bad, I never was the one to do these sort of things. Once at the guild doors I took a deep breath. I morphed into shadows and rushed in. Mira's hair swished up as I dropped the flyer off and sped away before I could even see her reaction. I made my way through the shadows to the station and nearly fell over as I stumbled into Gajeel. I felt wobbly and out of breath. "Come on my little rebel, the train is about to leave."  
I nodded my head and let Gajeel hold onto me as we made our way to an empty spot in the train.

 **Makarov POV**

Mira entered my office, looking concerned. She handed me a job flyer and piece of paper. I first looked at the note. 'Master, please do not be too mad. I will prove to you and the guild I am capable of anything.' Next I looked at the flyer. 'Help needed! Dark guild abducting neighboring towns children.' I sighed and rubbed the bridge of my nose. "She went in a rush, I barely even seen her shadows when she came in and out."  
I looked up at Mira. "Did Gajeel go with her?"  
Mira looked confused. "I'm not sure, why do you ask?"  
"I would feel more comfortable if he did. The two of them are a powerful team." Mira agreed and left. I sighed deeply as I rubbed my forehead. These kids are going to be the death of me. Still, I couldn't help the smile that came to my lips. She really is meant to be here at Fairy Tail.

 **Toni POV**

I plopped down on the hotel bed, happy to be in a proper bed after sitting on trains for 2 days straight. I crawled up to the pillows and snuggled into them. I felt Gajeel sit down behind me. I rolled over and snuggled into his lap. "I know you take trains way worse than I do, but I still feel so happy to get off them after a while." Gajeel didn't say anything, only began to pet my hair. I felt him fiddling with my hair bun, though didn't say anything. I was too content with laying here with him. Eventually I felt my bun loosen and fall. Gajeel started running his fingers through my hair, softly moving them so they rested on my back. When I hummed with content I noticed a stir. I peeked up at him, but he seemed absorbed in what he was doing. I shut my eyes and relaxed. His fingers through my hair began to feel better and better, so I softly moaned and shifted my head and arms in his lap. Then I felt it again, the stir. I realized he was starting to get turned on. I hid the smirk on my lips when I was able to see him, my content noises caused him to grow a bit hard. I decided to see how this would go down. I sighed softly and shifted my head, which allowed me to run my forehead across his growing member. I felt him tense and momentarily stop playing with my hair. "You know what you're doing Toni."  
I smiled and turned my head, letting my cheek graze his member as I looked up at him. "Hmm? I don't know what you're talking about Gaj." I turned my head back into his lap and sighed contentedly. After a short moment he continued playing with my hair. I decided to be a bit brazen since he was still somewhat hard. I shifted my head and placed a gentle kiss on his cock. Suddenly he lifted me up, put me on my back and leaned over me, our noses nearly touching. "Don't think you can fucking tease me."

I did my best to smile innocently before I leaned up and began to kiss at his jaw and neck. I could faintly hear his breathe increase as he tensed up. I grabbed onto his shoulders and lifted myself up, kissing his earlobe before I spoke softly. "I think I already am."

He growled and pushed me back onto the bed, kissing me with fierceness. I put my hands on his neck, sliding my fingers into his hair as I kissed back. He nipped at my bottom lip gently a few times before he went back to kissing me. I pushed him up and as he sat up, I followed him. Once he was sitting comfortably I sat on his lap and kissed him. I licked his lip, and he quickly opened his mouth. For a moment it was as if we were fighting over control of the situation. I could feel his cock beneath me, so I pushed myself on him, shifting my hips so I was rubbing his cock through our clothes. He growled and grabbed my hips hard, causing a moan to slip from my reddening lips. Gajeel pulled away smirking. "You like that?" He began to massage my hips, causing me to moan again. He leaned forward to my ear. "Moan again Toni.." He massaged my hips a bit harder and I fought back a moan as I girated my hips, causing friction on his cock. He lifted me up and turned so he could lay me on my back and leaned over me. I didn't hesitate to grab onto his hair and pull him in for a heated kiss. He lifted up my tank top, nudging my arms. I pulled away and allowed him to fully remove my shirt. I attempted to kiss him again, but he turned his head and began kissing at my neck, making his way to my chest. He ran his hands up my waist and as his lips reached the tops of my breasts, his fingers slipped under my bra. I sighed and arched my back, wanting to feel more. Instead he let one hand slide from my bra down to my thigh, then up under my skirt. Once he reached my panties he gently pushed down, making me lower my back and lean into his hand as i whimpered softly. "You think you can be a tease? I'll show you a tease."  
I closed my eyes and softly moaned when he began to kiss and nip at the top of my breasts while simultaneously rubbing his hand against my panties. After a moment I arched my back again, this time quickly bringing my hands back and un-clasping my bra. When I let my back fall back down Gajeel wasted no time in removing my bra. He licked and sucked on one of my nipples as he unzipped my skirt. He pulled my skirt and panties off my body and sat up to look at me. I only gave him a moment before I sat up and pulled at his shirt. Once removed I kissed along his abs as I worked on removing his pants. When I had them low enough for his cock to be released I grabbed the base and began stroking him. Gajeel groaned and pushed me back onto the bed, kissing me. I went back to his cock, stroking it as I kissed and nipped at his lower lip. Gajeel shifted my legs and pulled me down lower, allowing me to guide his cock into me. When he was aligned he pushed inside me completely. I moaned loudly at the sudden feeling. He grabbed onto my hips and began pumping into me. I couldn't stop the moans that escaped me. He leaned in so he could bite and kiss my breasts and nipples. I could feel my release already coming. I grabbed onto his shoulders and tried with all my might to push back into him when he thrusted forward. I was getting closer and closer. I leaned back on the bed and moaned louder, running my hands down his shoulders and arms. He leaned forward and spoke. "Come for me."  
I screamed out as I came. I grabbed onto his shoulders and dug my nails as I let myself go. He began to pump harder as I shook and moaned out his name. With a growl he slammed into me one final time. I moaned softly again before I fell back, gasping for breath. Gajeel kissed my lips and rolled off me. Gajeel slipped one of his arms underneath me and shifted me closer to him.  
"Heh didn't think you were like that during sex."  
I blushed. "Well.. actually never acted like that during sex before.."  
Gajeels chest rose with pride. "Gihihi well that's good to hear."  
I smacked his chest and pushed my face into the Crook of his neck. "Shut it Gaj." I stifled a yawn.  
"You need rest. Tonight we head to the dark guild." I nodded my head and drifted off before I could hear Gajeel speak. "Love you Toni.."

 **I felt so nervous posting something sexual. Let me know how it was and if I should do anymore in the future! If I do it won't be frequent since I want a good storyline not based on just sex.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I am really feeling this story guys! First review thank you soooo much! It feels good to have feedback! I am a little new at writing fight scenes but I really do try my best for you guys! Let me know how it is!**

Gajeel and I stood near the dark guild, checking out the situation from afar. The sun was at its final moments, night would soon arrive. The building itself was huge, but falling apart. Cobwebs and busted pieces of wood littered the exterior. I couldn't help but snort. "How stereotypical is this. It looks like a haunted house for kids, not a place abducting them."  
Gajeel grunted, "Come on, let's take a look out back."  
We kept our distance, staying in the treeline as we made our way to the back. The scene was much like before, old and rotted. I noticed what looked like a basement door. "Hey Gaj look, think the kids are down there?"  
He shrugged. "Maybe, wanna go check it out?"  
I agreed and we crept up to the door. Opening the door was surprisingly quiet, which I was thankful for. The smell was pungent, like wet dust and mold. Looking closely I could see three doors. I looked up at Gajeel. "Hear anything useful?"  
Gajeel stayed silent for a moment then pointed to the single door on the right. "I can hear sniffling in there, like a kid."  
I nodded my head. "OK I'm gonna go in there and free the kids, take them outside and give them the route to the villagers we have stationed half a mile away. You check the other door and we'll meet up for the third, ok?"  
Gajeel nodded and we parted ways. I almost laughed at the door, it was so old that the lock was one you could see through. I morphed into shadows and slithered my way through. Once inside I could see there were 2 men at a table drinking. My heart nearly broke when I looked behind them at the cells filled with children of all ages, dirty and huddling together. Once I was close enough I paralyzed the men. I shifted back and pushed my foot onto the one man's neck. "OK man let's make this quick and easy, tell me two things. Why do you have these kids, and who's in charge here?"  
The man looked absolutely petrified at me. "I-I ain't suppose to tell"  
The other man decided to speak up. "Bitch what did you do? Fix us or I'll use my co-"  
I crouched next to the man and slammed my hand on his face violently. "Dormio" Once he was out I looked back at the first man, who somehow managed to look more terrified than before. "Now unless you want the same fate, answer me."  
"Ok ok! Look the boss uses them for experiments, I-I don't know what he does with them but t-they started dying so w-we started taking more!"  
I stood back up and glared. "And what about your boss?"  
The man paled. "H-he's a magic user, him and his second in command. W-water and plant m-magic."  
I nodded my head and put him to sleep too. I grabbed the keys off the other guy and started opening up the cell doors. When I finished the kids hadn't moved. "Guys I'm here to save you! Come on I have an escape plan set up for you." As they slowly made their way out the door swung open, causing the kids to scatter back in. Looking back I saw Gajeel. "Woman what's taking so long. I already took care of my door AND checked the last one, which is a way upstairs."  
I looked back at the kids. "He's with me, don't worry. Now come on!" I ushered the kids out and told the oldest kids where to go and to make sure none of the small ones get lost. Once they were out of sight we made our way back inside towards the final door. As we walked I whispered what the man told me. "So at least two magic users, we should be just fine."  
Gajeel agreed and we made our way up. The main floor was completely deserted besides the two men guarding the front door, though their ability to use magic was pitiful. It was upstairs that shit hit the fan. The second we made it up the stairs, Gajeel was slammed down with what looked like sand. I jerked my head over to see a dark skinned man and a tall, pink haired woman. She looked absolutely stunning, while he looked quite rugged. "Seems we have a little infestation Garen." The pink beauty spoke.  
"Right as ever my love." The man named Garen spoke back.  
Gajeel came into view, looking absolutely pissed. "Hey why don't you shut it and do something punk!"The pink beauty laughed and obnoxious laugh and held her hand up. "You're too cocky."

Suddenly I was blown halfway down the stairs, my ears ringing. Where Gajeel and I once stood was a black char mark. Gajeel had managed to be blown onto the chandelier above, hanging on and irritated. He swung back and forward and lunged himself back where he was. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!"  
I walked up to him. "Explosive magic if I had to guess."  
The woman snickered. "Look at you, not quite as dumb as you look."  
I scoffed. "Yeah well I'm sure you're quite as dumb as you sound."  
Garen looked angry. "NEVER SPEAK TO AN ANGEL LIKE THAT!" He braced himself and formed a tornado of sands, it making its way to us. I shifted into the shadows and easily dodged the attack. I sped up and right before I reached him, turned back and slammed into him. He fell to the ground with a grunt. I could hear explosions behind me, but before I had a chance to react the man turned into sand and I felt intense pain in my back as I slammed into the ground. The sand reformed into the man and he grabbed me, pushing his fists into the explosion wound on my back. I screamed out and turned into shadows, wiggling out of his grasp. Now a safe distance I was able to see the situation. Gajeel had a few marks on his arms but seemed unscathed. The woman looked more beaten up than anyone else. Garen was standing and attempting to find me. After a moment he began to laugh. "See, this is why Alli is a true woman. Seems your partner has abandoned you!"  
It took a lot in me not to scoff. As if I would run away this easily. I used my maker magic for my trusty bow. Once Garen was close enough to Gajeel I shot. When my arrow hit he fell forward giving Gajeel the perfect position to slam his iron club on top his head, knocking him out. I rushed forward, switching to my sledgehammer and ran towards the woman. "YOU IDIOT!"  
I smirked when she threw her hand out. I jumped up, using the force of the explosion to propel myself and slam my hammer into her. When she dropped down I landed with a thud and put my hand on her head. "Dormio.."  
I sighed and sat up. "You ok Toni?"  
I nodded my head, then started to feel drowsy. "Actually Gaj, I feel sorta... tired.." As I fell forward I saw Gajeel drop to his hands and knees before everything turned black.

* * *

As I came too, the first thing I noticed was I wasn't laying down. My eyes were still fuzzy but I could make out that I was suspended in the air. Suddenly a jet of water hit me in the face. I sputtered and shook my head, trying to clear my head. When I looked back up I could see 2 men. The taller one was much older, fine lines surrounding his lips, eyes and forehead. His hair was long, reaching mid back and black as night. The one next to him was probably around my age with brown hair and a sinister smirk that left the hairs on my neck standing up. I looked up at my arms which were being held up by vines hanging from the ceiling.  
"I wouldn't attempt to whisk away in the shadows mage, or else he's done for."  
I looked over and gasped. Gajeel was strung up much like I was, except there was a sword wrapped in vines in front of his chest. "One wrong move from you and.." The vines moved and the sword jerked forward, so close to his chest that a drop of blood dripped from the prick the sword gave him. My chest began to ache. I didn't know what to do..  
"Who sent you?" I glared back at the old man. He glared right back. "If you don't want to talk then fine. Creed?" The younger man named Creed flicked his hand and more vines came from the ceiling, this time going towards me. In a blink of an eye the vines had slipped into my mouth and we're pushing down, forcing my mouth open. Then the older man brought his hands up and I suddenly felt like I was drowning. The jet of water was aimed straight into my mouth and nose. The vines wouldn't budge, no matter how hard I tried to close my mouth or pull my head away. Then instantly the water stopped and the vines eased up, but didn't leave my mouth. I tried to bite down, but they didn't break. "I'm going to ask you again. Who sent you?"

"Can't you see my mark? We're from Fairy Tail!"  
Creed rolled his eyes. "And we're not idiots. Of course you came from a guild, which town called in for help."  
I stared at them shocked. "I don't know, we were just told where the guild was."  
The man shook his head. "Wrong answer." The vines tightened up and once again water was slammed into my face. I shut my eyes and shook violently, unsure of what to do. The water finally stopped and I coughed, doing my best to breathe. "ANSWER ME!"  
The sound of metal breaking caught our attention. I looked over and seen the sword was busted in half and Gajeel was now awake, chewing. I morphed as fast as I could and shot in front of the younger man. "Dormio!" I fell over, landing on top of the now unconscious mage. Water shot at my side and it felt like a heavy punch as I slid across the floor into the wall. I grunted and tried to get up. I heard Gajeel growl and looked up to see Gajeel attack the water mage. Gajeel tried to slice at the man with his iron a blade, but the man's waist turned into water. I grabbed my shadow bow and shot him in the face. He stumbled and Gajeel used that moment to punch him, knocking him out. I stumbled over and fell forward, using Dormio to ensure he would stay out. Gajeel grabbed onto me and lifted me out. "Toni are you ok?"  
I took a deep breath and nodded. "Yeah. Let's get the council out here and finish this up.

* * *

Gajeel and I stepped into the guild hall. I was nervous, I knew Makarov would be pissed. When we were noticed the hall went silent. "ANTOINETTE! GAJEEL!"  
I jumped while Gajeel seemed unfazed. Master stepped into view, in his enlarged form. I gulped and hunched down a little. Once in front of us he spoke again. "HAVE YOU BRATS LOST YOUR MIND! TAKING AN S-CLASS JOB WITHOUT PERMISSION! WHAT HAVE YOU GOT TO SAY FOR YOURSELVES?!"  
Gajeel spoke up. "We were successful."  
I raised my eyebrows and looked at Gajeel. "AND WHAT IF YOU TWO WEREN'T! WHAT IF TONI GOT HURT GAJEEL! BE PREPARED FOR YOUR PUNISHMENT!"

* * *

Word came in that team Natsu was back so I made my way to the guild. Everyone was celebrating as usual. I waved at Gajeel sitting in the back. Once I saw Lucy and made my way over. "Hey you! I see you came back unscathed!"  
Bisca laughed. "Didn't think you'd show your face after what happened with Master."  
Lucy gave me a quizzical look. "What happened?"  
Cana laughed and drunkenly leaned forward, "Yeah her and Gajeel went on an S-Class job without permission, master was pissed."  
I shuddered at the thought when I noticed the new girl sitting quietly near us. "Hey who's this?"  
The girl jerked up straight. "My name is Wendy."  
Natsu jumped into my view. "SHE'S A DRAGON SLAYER TOO!"  
I smiled at her. "Is that so? What magic do you use?"  
She blushed. "Uh Sky and support magic.."  
My eyes sparkled. "NO WAY! YOU HAVE TO TELL ME ALL ABOUT IT FOR MY NOTES!"

She chuckled nervously and scratched her head. "O-okay.."


	11. Chapter 11

**Just an FYI I live in Florida and lost power due to the hurricane. I WILL have my chapter uploaded soon. Sorry for this!**


End file.
